The Great Game
by Commander Space Kitty
Summary: Light/Ryuk In which a great game is played by true Gods, and that in which a pawn becomes a God.
1. Prologue

I have been contacted by the oldest on the council of The Firsts to pick up an item that is supposed to be of great importance to get the ball rolling on the start of the rebellion. I have never been terribly fond of the council, but they have a never ending supply of apples and interesting things to keep me from complaining. The start of the rebellion is one of these things, and that is the reason that I am at the very edge of the Earth Galaxy's Death Realm looking at the mouth of a small cave. It is pitch black in this area of the Realm and there is no light. I hear a growl that is followed by a whimper come from the cave in front of me. Two milky white eyes are glowing in the dark and staring at me.

"It seems that your transformation into a Death God is complete, Light."

The eyes move closer and a huge figure comes out of the cave, causing me to take a step back. The body in front of me is totally different from the last time I saw it. Short and neat brown hair is now long and reaches his back; it is pitch black, messy, and matted. He isn't quite as tall as me and is skinny to the point of ad nauseum. His nails are black, long, and sharp, almost like claws, and his skin is as white as bleached bone. His face has a large, jagged scar on it that goes across his eyes and seems to be the cause of his blindness.

He crawls on the ground like an emaciated Holocaust victim, his naked body dragging against the barren, rocky ground. He has wings that are curled tightly against his back, which has spikes jutting out form his spine. The wings are spotted with blood red feathers and bald patches where it looks like the feathers have been viciously ripped out. I walk forward and squat down before Light, who has started to scratch at his wings, reopening the blood caked scabs that have built up. I grab a handful of his hair and yank his face up. He growls at me and peels his lips back from his teeth, which are serrated, sharp and yellow.

"Oh, how the mighty fall," I whisper into his face. He quits growling and starts whimpering instead. I suddenly slam his head into the ground as hard as I can, then pick up his limp body. Why one of The Firsts want him is odd to me, but if it causes the boredom to go away, who am I to complain?


	2. The Start

The place that the oldest First lives in is a remote niche of The Earth Galaxy's Death Realm; it's a place where space creases and time goes all wonky. It unnerves me to have to be here, but it is a necessary evil so our delusional Death Lord cannot interfere with our plans to rebel.

I step through a veil and immediately have the intense need to bow. Her being the true First makes her have an immense source of power and she practically radiates superiority. At least when Light had his superiority complex he didn't force it onto me. I will follow him before this bitch any day.

The First is pure white and wears no clothes. Her skin glows with the purest light of the universe that is only outdone by the Alpha himself. Her body is slender and looks like the slightest breath of wind could break it, though in truth she can snap your bones with a whim of thought. She has long white hair and a timeless look about her.

She rose from her perch on a dead tree limb that rests next to her precious Dragon, who is lying down on a large pile of treasure from various Realms. Her Dragon is an extension of her thought and is made from a piece of her soul, therefore it only makes sense that her dragon would look exactly like she does. It is a European dragon that has pure white scales covering its body, except where jewels and treasures of various kinds crust its soft underbelly. I love her dragon's show of greed because it shows that she isn't above the sins of the rest of us, even if it is just an extension of her. Her thoughts invade my mind as I walk forward and deposit Light's frail body onto a straw mattress.

"It shall take some time to bring him back from the brink so he will be of use. That is your responsibility Ryuk. If you don't succeed then I shall lock your body into Hel with Omega. This is a wish from the Alpha. Do you understand the importance?" Even her thoughts are condescending and they burn with a purity I can't stand.

"No shit I understand. I'm really not the type to get myself into something and come out worse in the end. How long is the Alpha willing to give me to retrieve his mind before he sicks his hounds on me?" I walk forward and stop directly I front of her, crossing my arms. She lifts her nose up at me slightly in response to my proximity, and I smirk in reply to her disgust

"The Alpha is willing to wait as long as it takes to remove this corruption from the Death God Realms, however the other gods might be less patient. They feel they have waited long enough for the system to be brought back to working order."

"They're complaining about working order? Do they realize that they are more dysfunctional than the humans in a Soap Opera?" She doesn't look amused at all and just floats over to her dragon; she climbs atop it then turns it to face me, her hair fanning about her as her dragon flaps its large wings.

"I shall leave you here to retrieve his mind. Bring him to the council when he is ready." She suddenly disappears as her dragon soars off into nothing.

I have no idea how long I have been waiting for Light to wake up, considering the suns and moons rise and set at least three times in one Earth day. I must have been here a while though, because I am starting to go into remission from my lack of apples. No matter how long it took it felt like forever, which only increases my boredom. Just when I'm about to rip my hair out, Light starts to growl and hiss low in his throat, signaling that he is awakening from his coma.

'"Bout fuckin' time Light, I was afraid I'd hit ya too hard," I get up from the top of the skeletal remains of a stegosaurus and fly down to land down beside Light. Light opens his eyes and starts to panic, screaming loudly, and I have to straddle him so he won't hurt himself or me.

"Sorry Light, this won't be a pleasant experience." I take one of my hands from its position containing Light's arms and use the other one to restrain both of Light's. Using the magic The First gifted me with, I drive my hand into Light's chest, which results in him screaming louder in pain.

I brace myself as I feel his soul. I almost let go of it; it is so twisted and broken that I end up closing my eyes, and have to focus on pushing my mind into his mind, making our souls collide. Light's mind and soul flare in a red-hot burst, before parting to accept me into his dream world.


	3. The 'Deal'

The scene I am met with when I enter Light's mind is almost enough to make me laugh; I am in a pitch black room that smells like blood, piss, and shit. The room I am in is basically a concrete box; the only feature that stands out is the chains on the floor. Light is in these chains, laying still curled up in a ball, naked bleeding and filthy. I walk up next to him and place my hand on his shoulder, which jolts him from his sleep. He starts shaking and I hear him whisper one thing over and over again.

"Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall," his mantra only stops when it is interrupted by the sound of a small but thick solid metal door opening. Red eyes glow brightly in the dark, as Kira walks up to Light and kicks him in the stomach. Kira grabs a handful of Light's long, dirty hair, and yanks Light's head up so he can look into his eyes.

"Don't be like this Light, we both know that this is pointless and no matter how many times you tell yourself you aren't a monster; it'll always be a lie. So just give in and let me take control, and I won't treat you like this anymore." Kira apparently doesn't see what he wants to in Light's eyes, because he let's Light body drop to the ground and sighs deeply.

Kira turns towards me and speaks before I can even acknowledge him.

"Ryuk, I never thought I'd see you again. I would say it's good to see you again, but that would be a lie. So tell me how you're here, and explain all of it, skip nothing. I have all of the time in the world."

"It's definitely a long story Kira, and I will explain all of it to you; right now though you'll have to take the short version. The Lord of Death isn't doing his job, and all of the higher gods want him gone, including God. God says you are his choice, and he wants you to claim the position of The Lord of Death for yourself, and before you ask, I don't know why he does what he does. You'll have to make the deal now though, because I have the whole Order of First's breathing down my necks, and they're some pretty fuckin' powerful people."

Kira is silent while he thinks, the only sound is Light's harsh breathing.

"I won't make a deal until I know what I'm getting into, but it interests me. I'll need to know everything, and I need to know if I will be the one in control."

I sigh, because I knew that this question was coming, and I don't know what the hell to say, so I sigh and answer honestly, "I don't know who God will want in control, but it has to be better than this shit hole."

Kira sighs in exasperation and says, "Fine, but if you get me into something I don't want to be in, I'll skin you alive. I'm not hidden under Light's pathetic attempts to call murdering Justice, I am Kira, the murder of thousands. Now show me the way."

I laugh and say, "That's a nice attitude to have, but these God's could wipe you from existence before a thought crosses your mind. God created the God's, and together they created everything. Even with my years I still can't understand half of it. You were a god among the human, but here you are a bacteria on the bottom of their feet."

"So what, they are being polite by asking me instead of forcing me, when they could basically plant the idea in my head?" Kira sounds pissed beyond all belief, and it's funny to hear.

"Now you're getting it, Kira. Just use that big brain of yours and you might survive. Now this will hurt like a bitch," I pull out of Light's fractured soul and pull Kira to the front of it before Light can object.

* * *

This story my be confusing for now, but bear with me becuase in the next chapter a lot will be explained, especially about all of the Gods and God. I am very sporadic with my posting and writing bouts so don't expext too much from me.


End file.
